


Yuuri Hugs Everyone?

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Rostelecom Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: After Yuuri reunites with Victor, Victor found a trending video on YouTube called ' Katsuki Yuuri Hugs Competitors'.' Yuuri? What is this?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I was just wondering if Victor ever knew of Yuuri trying to hug his competitors after the Rostelecom Cup. So this came up. :P

 They didn't linger for too long at the airport, because both of them were hungry AND tired. They hailed a taxi back to Hasetsu, and Makkachin lay on Victor's lap, wagging his tail excitedly.

 ' We just came out from the vet's,' Victor yawned, rubbing at Makkachin's big fluffy ears. ' Your mother figured out we should get you at the airport, but she had to serve the guests at the inn, so I came instead.'

 ' What?' Yuuri frowned. ' Oh Victor, you shouldn't have if you are tired!'

 ' Naw, I don't mind,' Victor smiled at him. ' I really want to see you, especially after seeing your Free Skate program. I was watching the live stream on my phone while waiting for Makkachin to wake up from the anaesthetics. It was a beautiful performance, Yuuri. I really I wish I could have seen that in person. By the way, the media is having a field day of how you skipped the exhibition gala.'

 ' Well, I have no idea what song to skate to,' Yuuri shrugged, hugging his backpack close to his chest. 

 ' You could have skated to that funny song from The King and The Skater that your friend Phichit likes,' Victor suggested. ' Like how you did in the Cup of China.'

 Yuuri sighed, ' The truth is I booked the earliest flight back to Japan. I have to skip the exhibition gala to get back early, okay?'

 They dozed off a little, until they arrived at Yu-Topia.

 Hiroko and Mari were already at the entrance, eagerly welcoming them back. Mari almost melted down onto the floor in relief that Makkachin was alright, since technically, she was in charge of looking after the dog. 

 ' Yuuri! Congratulations for qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals! And Vicchan! Oh goodness, I'm so sorry for all the trouble we have caused!'

 ' It's fine,' Victor sighed. ' Technically, it's Makkachin's fault for eating the buns, right?' Makkachin let out a low apologetic whine. 

 ' Thanks mom,' Yuuri muttered sleepily. ' Is there any food? I'm hungry.'

 ' Yes of course!' Hiroko winked, and ushered the both of them into the back of the inn for dinner. 

 Victor was served his usual extra-large katsudon ('Vksuno!'), while Yuuri was served a much healthier meal of Japanese omelette rice and miso soup. It was really tasty, nonetheless. 

 The two had a lot to talk about, so Yuuri didn't even refuse Victor's idea of a slumber party. 

 He was cuddling with Makkachin on his bed, resting his head on the headboard while Victor just lolled around on the floor, scrolling through his Instagram and Twitter feed for all the Rostelecom Cup Gala exhibition photos he had missed. Of course, the internet was still blowing up with how Yuuri had skipped the exhibition performance.

 But right underneath all the photos and videos of Yurio dressed in punk clothes and skating to heavy metal, the other skaters and fans kept posting the same link to a YouTube video. At first, he dismissed it as nothing special, but when Chris tagged him in his own Tweet, he was interested in what it was. He had a peculiar sense of deja vu, because it was Chris who had caught his attention by tagging him to Yuuri's Stammi Vicino video.

 He clicked on it, and was immediately led to a YouTube video, titled ' Katsuki Yuuri Hugs Competitors.' As if the thing wasn't strange enough, the description said ' The hug-deprived Katsuki Yuuri hugs all of his competitors at the end of the Free Skate.' It had billions of likes and comments already. 

 Hmm...? What was this all about? Why hadn't Yuuri told him of this?

 ' Yuuri? What is this?'

 ' Huh?' Yuuri mumbled, turning around.

 Victor held up his phone to show him the video. Instantly, all blood drained from Yuuri's face. He spluttered, ' W-what? Who even took this video?!'

 ' You know what, I'm going to watch this and see what's all the fuss about,' Victor said, grinning. 

 ' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T!' Yuuri shrieked, trying to wrestle Victor's phone out of his hand, but Victor's hand expertly danced out of his reach, and he poked the play button. Yuuri could only watch in horror as his own face came into view. 

 It began with Sala Crispino extending her warm congratulations to Yuuri for qualifying the Grand Prix Finals with an invitation for a hug, with Michele Crispino behind her, looking extremely displeased.

 Video-Yuuri muttered 'thanks' and hugged Sala. Video-Michele flipped out and bellowed, ' WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!' 

  _Oh boy. Here comes the weird part._

' Huh?' Video-Yuuri latched onto Video-Michele, and hugged him as well.

 Victor reeled back just a little, astonished by Yuuri's behaviour. 

  _Great,_ Yuuri thought to himself and watched Victor's reaction closely,  _Victor is going to think I am a creep now._

 Video-Michele let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror worthy of the Oscars, and literally fainted in Video-Yuuri's arms. At the same time, Video-Emil popped out from the changing room, questioning in puzzlement, ' Was that Mickey screaming?'

 Video-Yuuri let go of Video-Michele (who seemed to be foaming in the mouth), and hugged Video-Emil as well. Video-Emil didn't seem to be terrified or disgusted, and he returned the hug with a pleasant smile, ' What is this? A hugging competition?'

 Then, Video-Seung-gil, still depressingly somber after hearing his results, walked slowly past them. He wasn't safe from the hug-deprived Video-Yuuri as well. 

  The video cut to another corridor by the locker rooms, where JJ was walking with his parents by his side, proudly saying to the reporters, ' JJ is the-'

 He never got to finish his proud declaration, as Yuuri threw his arms around JJ, and at this part, Victor lost it and let out an undignified roar of laughter.

 ' BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU HUGGED KING JJ? Oh my, Yurio is going to be pissed!' 

 Speaking of a pissed Yurio, Yuuri knew exactly what was coming next and he groaned, face-palming.

 ' HUHHHHHH?!!!!!!!' Video-Yurio (he was about to go to the changing room) was shrieking furiously, running down the corridors, closely chased by Video-Yuuri, whose arms were outstretched for a hug. ' STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!' 

 The video ended with Video-Yuuri staggering around in a zombie-like manner, while the others stared at him in concern and confusion (Video-Michele was still foaming in the mouth, and was supported by his sister and Emil).

 Victor was still convulsing in laughter, and Yuuri felt so embarrassed he wanted to just dig a hole in the wall and live there forever.

 ' Oh, my,' He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. ' Yuuri, that was so...'

 ' Creepy?' Yuuri provided with a sigh. 

 ' No, it's adorable!' Victor beamed (wow that was a surprise). ' Awww! You must have been missing my hugs at the Kiss and Cry! Even your fans say so.' He scrolled down the comments, and Yuuri pretended not to notice the comments of how he was Victor-deprived or Victorhug-deprived.

 ' Thank god they didn't put in the video of me hugging Yakov,' He muttered under his breath to no one in particular, then he admitted out loud, ' Well yeah... I wasn't used to not having your hugs at the Kiss and Cry.'

 ' Excellent, you can have all the hugs you want now,' Victor said with a heart-shaped smile.

 ' I'm fine Victor-'

 ' Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!'

 ' Fine!' Yuuri flushed, and he threw his arms around Victor. 

 ' That's better,' Victor breathed into Yuuri's shoulder. 

***

  **v_nikiforov:** Well guys, I have seen the ' Katsuki Yuuri hugs competitors' video! \^♡^/

And... @ **sala_crispino** Is your brother alright lol 

**30k likes**

**View all 11k comments**

**yuri_plisetsky:** That was DISGUSTING as hell. I almost got hugged.

  **Jjleroy!15:** I... I still don't know what to say about this. But... IT'S JJ STYLE!

  **sala_crispino:** Haha, Mickey is alright now, but he's still under shock.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
